Viviendo con un idiota
by LissyScarlett
Summary: Cap. 5/Raven pudo librarse de un viaje a brasil, con la excusa de quedarse cuidando la torre. Pero Robin, no cree que sea capaz de encargarse de todo ella sola, por eso envía como compañero de emergencia a Kid Flash. La torre T se volverá un campo de batalla para estas dos personas tan distintas, ¿Que puede suceder en la inmensidad de una solitaria torre?
1. El fin de la paz

**_*Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._**

**_Este será el capítulo más corto, porque realmente es el prólogo. Espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

**_ Viviendo con un idiota…_**

_#1:El final de la paz _

_"Que nunca inicio"_

* * *

Para una persona que le gusta el silencio, la calma, y la soledad, estar sola en una gigantesca torre con forma de "T" era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Y era precisamente Raven esta afortunada persona, con la excusa de quedarse cuidando la torre, pudo zafarse exitosamente del viaje que realizo el resto de sus compañeros.

Lo que sucedió fue que Chico Bestia vio en la televisión un documental sobre el festival de Rio de Janeiro, y desde ese momento tuvo como principal objetivo ir de viaje a Brasil. E incluso ideo un plan: rogarle todo el día a Robin, irse de vacaciones. Plan, que como era de esperarse no funciono, entonces fue cuando el pequeño cerebro de Chico Bestia se puso realmente en funcionamiento, convenció a Starfire de ir a visitar Brasil, y fue Star quien con sus ojos verde convenció a Robín de viajar.

Fue la mañana de aquel viernes cuando sus compañeros se subieron a la nave (si, la nave multiuso, que utilizan para ir al espacio, y para viajar bajo el mar). Robin diciendo que en caso de cualquier emergencia, llamara; Cyborg insistiendo en que llenara el tanque del auto "T" con gasolina; y Starfire diciendo que había dejado unos platillos preparados por ella misma en el refrigerador. Y por último Chico Bestia en el interior de la nave, gritando que se apuraran.

Raven se despidió de ellos, vio la nave elevarse y alejarse en el horizonte, entro nuevamente en la torre, y paso el resto de la tarde leyendo, ya que afortunadamente en ningún momento sonó la alarma que avisaba cuando había algún villano con quien pelear.

Se fue a dormir temprano, realmente quería descansar. Porque vivir en una torre plagada de locos y, además pelear cada día con un nuevo loco, que se las da del villano de turno, es realmente agotador. Y muchos más para Raven, quien es una persona que disfruta de cosas simples, como sentarse en el sofá, leer y tomar un té de hierbas.

Al entrar en su habitación, arrojo su inseparable capa al suelo, no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta, y tampoco se sacó el leotardo, tan solo se arrojó sobre la cama observo el techo por unos instantes, y de pronto se quedó dormida.

…

Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormida, fue también lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos al día siguiente. El techo.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, y estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

Se dirigió hacia el closet, del último cajón saco un par de toallas, y del primero un leotardo igual al que traía puesto. Salió al pasillo, por la puerta que la noche anterior había dejado abierta. Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, se fue deshaciendo del leotardo, al final quedo tirado en el suelo, no es que Raven sea desaliñada o desordenada, pero cuando uno está sola, a veces se da la libertad de arrojar todo al suelo de vez en cuando; y ella llego en ropa interior al baño. Se quitó las pocas prendas que la cubrían, mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera a la temperatura adecuada.

Lavo su cabello y su cuerpo. Permaneció unos minutos de sobra bajo la tibieza del agua, por puro placer. A regañadientes salió de la ducha, se secó, y vistió con el leotardo que hace un momento había sacado del cajón.

Cuando caminaba de vuelta hacia su habitación, recogió la ropa que había arrojado al suelo. Para arrojarla en el piso de su habitación.

Ahora se dirigió hacia la sala con un libro entre sus manos. Apenas llego a su destino se desparramo sobre el sofá, y comenzó a leer, cambiando varias veces de posicion, hasta que al final le acomodo dejar el libro sobre el sillón, y ella recostada a lo largo de este, boca abajo, apoyando la mayoría de su peso en sus codos.

De apoco el ambiente a su alrededor desapareció, para ella solo existían: personajes irreales, letras, diálogos, y una gotita color rosa que se acababa de estrellar en una de las blancas hojas de su libro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, y diviso a pelirrojo de ojos azules, que comía cierta cosa rosada (seguramente un platillo preparado por Star). El chico tenía su boca manchada, e incluso unas gotitas se deslizaban por su barbilla y caían sobre las hojas blancas.

—¿Qué demonios haces acá?—pregunto Raven, un poco molesta.

—Robin, me mando a supervisarte—respondió Kid Flash con simpleza, y se llevó otro bocado a la boca.

—¿así que no confía en mis capacidades?—murmuro Raven—¿Por eso manda a un idiota a ayudarme?—pregunto esto último en voz lo suficientemente alta, para que él también escuchara.

Kid Flash la miro un tanto ofendido, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo diablos entraste?

—Tengo mis métodos— respondió él—Ahora muévete que me quiero sentar—el joven la empujo hacia un lado, tomo el control remoto y encendió la TV, mientras seguía engullendo.

Raven se dedicó a mirarlo con odio.

* * *

**_Quizás este capítulo se vea horrible, pero les prometo que si le dan una oportunidad al Fic, ira mejorando._**

**_También espero sugerencias, y por favor díganme si cometí algún error._**

**_Si quieren leer el próximo capítulo, por favor avísenme en los reviews._**

**_Adiós_****_…besitos y abrazos!_**


	2. El primer acercamiento

_******Bueno, aquí el segundo cap. espero que les guste.**_

_******Gracias a todos los que estan interesados en esta historia.**_

_*******Teen Titans no me pertenece.**_

_******Ahora a leer...**_

* * *

_**#2:El Primer acercamiento**_

"_Empecemos a conocernos"_

* * *

Si vivir con el desordenado de Chico Bestia, había sido todo un reto para Raven. Estar viviendo con Kid Flash, es como estar en el infierno (y eso que ella ya estuvo allí).

El pelirrojo tan solo come, arroja los envoltorios al suelo, y ni siquiera ayuda a limpiar. Este último par de días Raven ha sido la única que colabora con el aseo de la torre, y ni pensar en decirle algo o pedirle ayuda, ya que el velocista te mira como si hubieras dicho algo realmente grosero, y después simplemente te ignora. El pelirrojo ha estado dos días seguidos desparramado sobre el sofá, engullendo y mirando televisión.

La hibrida ya está molesta con esta situación. No soportaba más.

Y lo del desorden no es todo, porque, aunque sea difícil de creer, aquel pelirrojo se despertaba más temprano que ella. Raven entre sueños puede escuchar al velocista ducharse, preparar el desayuno, y canturrear canciones al azar a todo pulmón. Además una hora antes de lo que ella suele despertarse normalmente, él ya ha derribado la puerta de su habitación a golpes, gritándole que se despierte.

Y Raven se resigna a abandonar su lecho, ya que esta consiente que con tanto bullicio sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

Hoy al igual que muchos otros días, la violeta camino desde su habitación hasta el baño, con toalla y leotardo limpio en mano. Se ducha, seca y viste. Camina nuevamente a su habitación, esta vez para buscar un libro, y se dirige al salón principal. Se sorprende de lo silencioso y calmado que esta el lugar, pero inmediatamente le quita importancia, y se dirige a la cocina a calentar el agua para un té. Disfrutando de la soledad, de la paz.

Y como bien dicen, "lo bueno dura poco", cuando la de ojos amatistas estaba tomando asiento en el sofá, con un libro en la mano izquierda y una taza de té de hiervas en la otra, sintió una ventisca atravesar el salón, y pudo diferenciar la silueta de Kid Flash dejando a su paso una estela de polvo.

Con su vista aun fija en la puerta que indicaba el inicio del pasillo, pudo ver nuevamente a su compañero, caminar relajadamente, acomodándose la máscara. Parecía que se acababa de vestir.

—Hola Rae—saluda animadamente.

—Raven—le corrige ella.

—Rae, Raven, da igual cómo te llame, sigues siendo tú a quien salude.

Ella alzo una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

—…y como yo te salude, por educación tú debes corresponder mi saludo—comento Kid Flash, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador en busca de algún bocadillo.

—Hola—respondió con simpleza, tratando de no caer en algún juego de palabras.

Ambos guardaron silencio en señal de que la conversación había terminado. El silencio que estos últimos dos días era común, se había expandido en la habitación. Raven le dio el primer sorbo a su té y abrió su libro para iniciar la lectura. Leyó rápidamente hasta termina la primera página, pero cuando iba a iniciar la segunda, un sonido estridente la saco de su ensimismamiento. Kid Flash había puesto el reproductor de música a todo volumen.

—¿Podrías apagar eso? ¡¿O al menos bajarle el volumen?!

—No—el pelirrojo respondió con una simpleza que hizo exasperar a Raven.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunto empezando a enojarse.

—¿Por qué debería?—pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño, y mirándola desafiantemente.

—Porque estoy tratando de leer.

—Y porque no vas a leer a otro lado—sugirió llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota.

Dicho esto último ambos se miraron con odio, hasta que los instintos de Raven reaccionaron, activando involuntariamente sus poderes.

Un florero hubiera golpeado a Kid Flash, si este no lo hubiera esquivado a la velocidad de la luz.

Y de pronto el velocista hacia uso de todas sus capacidades para poder esquivar los objetos que a menudo, le eran arrojados por la chica. Los floreros y las mesitas, que adornaban el salón principal de la Torre estaban siendo destrozados al estrellarse contra la pared envés de con el objetivo principal.

Estaban en el clímax de aquel juego de esquivar cosas, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar: el Dr. Luz estaba causando alboroto en el centro de la ciudad.

Antes de que Raven pudiera reaccionar, Kid Flash ya había desaparecido dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Ella tan solo se quedó momentáneamente en shock al ver como su presa se escapaba de sus manos.

Sin perder un minuto más, se dirigió a la azotea, y emprendió el vuelo, en dirección al punto de encuentro con el bandido.

…

—¿Por qué tan tarde?—pregunto burlón, el muchacho pelirrojo, al ver descender a la chica.

—cállate.

La gente a su alrededor corrían asustados, y algunos muros se derrumbaban. Ambos jóvenes miraron a quien causaba tanto alboroto: el Dr. Luz presentando algún nuevo cachivache, que según él, puede destruir la ciudad.

—Yo me encargo de él—dijo Raven caminando unos cuantos pasos, adelantándose—azarath mithi…

—Muy lenta…

En menos de lo que Raven se demoró en pestañar, el velocista le estaba propinando golpes y patadas al maleante. El hombre cayó al suelo, y en menos de lo esperado llego la policía, quien se lo llevó a la prisión de la ciudad.

—Te dije que yo me encargaba de él—la maga se acercó para encarar a su compañero.

—Te demoras mucho en terminar tu conjuro, no lo olvides, el tiempo es oro.

—Eres un idiota—Y al igual que en la torre, Raven lo miro con odio y él le correspondió.

Estaban tan concentrados en insultarse con la mirada, que no notaron a la muchedumbre de curiosos que los rodeaban, para averiguar que sucedía. Hombres, niños, mujeres, y por supuesto también periodista que estaban en el lugar con la intención de hacer algún reportaje sobre el asunto.

Cuando los Titanes se cansaron de observarse, se dieron la espalda, y caminaron cada uno en sentido contrario al otro, aunque con el mismo destino.

Raven no durmió mucho, no estaba cansada por ayer haber detenido al Dr. Luz, porque en realidad ella no hizo nada.

Como era costumbre después de haberse duchado, se dirigió a la cocina para poner a hervir el agua. Kid Flash ya estaba allí, devorando todo lo que había en el refrigerador. Raven preparo su té y tomo asiento en la mesa, enfrente de él.

Soplo, tratando de enfriar el té, y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Vas a desayunar eso?—pregunto Kid Flash al ver que ella solo bebía el líquido caliente.

—¿Algún problema?—pregunto desafiante.

—Bueno, no creo que eso sea un desayuno apropiado, es solo agua…

—De hiervas—acoto ella.

—Pero agua al fin y al cabo.

—¿Algún problema?—volvió a preguntar.

—Si tan solo desayunas agua no vas a crecer nunca.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Está bien, Raven esta consiente que muchos de sus compañeros la superan en altura, pero aun así él no tiene derecho a decirle, que por culpa de sus tés ella no crece. Ser bajita no tiene nada de malo, Chico Bestia fue el más bajo del equipo durante mucho tiempo, y aun así anda feliz por la vida.

Él se despeino su cabello rojizo y se puso de pie, Raven solo lo miraba expectante. Se dirigió a la cocina, y comenzó a sacar harina, leche, y huevos, entre otros. Empezó a preparar una mezcla un tanto esponjosa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Waffles—respondió con simpleza y le sonrió, ella tan solo levanto una ceja—vamos, saben bien, y además ya comencé a preparar la mezcla—termino de explicar con un tono convincente.

Vertió la masa en la wafflera que hace ya un buen tiempo no era utilizada, esperaron un par de minutos, y puso enfrente de ella un platillo con waffles y frutos rojos.

—Come—le insistió acercándole un tenedor y sonriéndole.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, en silencio, en paz. Raven leyendo, y Kid flash viendo la televisión mientras comía unos refrigerios. A diferencia de hace unos días ambos estaban tratando de conservar la calma. Al parecer ninguno tenía intenciones de insultar al otro.

—¡Son unos idiotas!

Ambos pegaron un brinco, al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta dejando ver a Speedy tratando de controlar a Abeja, quien traía el periódico de hoy en una mano.

—¿Cómo entraron?—pregunto Raven.

De un momento a otro la líder de los Titanes Este se encontraba regañando a los únicos habitantes de la torre.

—¡Se supone que somos héroes, debemos mantener un perfil bajo!

—¿Pero que se supone que hicimos?—pregunto Kid Flash un tanto desconcertado.

Abeja le respondió arrojándole a la cara el periódico que hace ya rato había sacudido en el aire.

—No tienen por qué aparecer en los diarios, al menos que sea por haber salvado el mundo. ¡Son unos idiotas!

"Peleas entre los Titanes", "¿Conflictos internos podrían disolver el equipo?" rezaba el encabezado del periódico, y abajo había una foto de Raven y Kid Flash después de haber detenido al Dr. Luz.

—¿Que tiene? Solo nos estábamos mirando con odio—dijo con simpleza el velocista.

—A partir de ahora, se miraran con odio solo cuando no haya ninguna cámara enfrente—dijo severa la morena.

—¿Nos puedes prohibir cosas?—pregunto desanimado el pelirrojo.

—Robin me mando a supervisar.

—Pero a mí me mando a supervisar.

—Bueno, entonces me mandaron a supervisar tu supervisión—termino por decir alteradamente la morena llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.

Raven quien se había mantenido en silencio durante aquella exasperante y ridícula conversación, opto por irse de allí. Simplemente cubrió su rostro con la capucha de su capa, con sus poderes hizo aparecer un portal negro, se adentró en él, y al salir ya estaba en la azotea del edificio. Se acercó a la orilla, dejo caer sobre su espalda la capucha, y se apoyó en la baranda.

Estuvo mirando la línea del horizonte que separaba el cielo del mar, hasta que la vos de su actual compañero de vivienda llamo su atención.

—Creo que tú y yo podríamos ser amigos, si no lo proponemos.

—Es imposible—dijo la gótica sin voltearse a mirar a su compañero

—¿Por qué?—insistió el chico, acercándose hasta quedar a lado de ella—solo porque tu parezcas un muerto viviente, y yo estoy rebosante de vida, no significa que podamos ser amigos.

—humm…

—No dudes tanto— el pelirrojo se alejó de ella, y tomo asiento en el suelo—ven aquí—dijo palmeando suavemente el piso a su lado, la maga dudo un poco, pero después tomo asiento en forma de loto en frente de él—Te escucho…

* * *

**Personalmente la trama de este capítulo, me pareció débil, pero espero que ustedes me perdonen, y que por favor aun quieran seguir leyendo. Este es el primer fic largo que estoy escribiendo, y sinceramente yo soy muy desordenada, así que me cuesta llevar la continuidad, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Si encuentran algún error gramatical u ortográfico, porfavor avísenme.**

**Los que comentaron:**

**+renatta: ¡gracias por comentar! Sinceramente no espero que esto sea una comedia romántica, tan solo será romántica, pero si resulta algo más, será.**

**+Guest: ¡gracias por comentar! Precisamente estoy escribiendo de esta parejita porque hay pocos de ellos.**

**+assassins dark: ¡gracias por comentar! Sobre el lemon, aún no sé, pero si se da la oportunidad…Y si pongo alguna escena fuerte yo aviso al inicio.**

**+RavenYaz: ¡gracias por comentar! Lo mismo que a assassins dark, además nunca he escrito lemon, así que si aparece uno sería el primero que escribo.**

**+laLUNAyelSOL: ¡gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!**

**+take a guess: ¡gracias por comentar!**

**+mileale: ¡gracias por comentar!**

**+Rachelgarf: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me encanta Raven, y tengo una poco sana obsesión con Wally West, y poder escribir una historia donde pueda tenerlos a los dos como personajes principales, para mí es equivalente a que me hayan regalado un Taj Mahal de chocolate (amo el chocolate) Por ultimo ¿Podrías por favor continuar con tu fic De ladrona a heroína? Espero que lo actualices pronto. SALUDOS.**

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

**Abrazos y besitos...**


	3. Cambiando la perspectiva

_**Andaba con una mediocre inspiración, y creo que actualice rápido.**_

_***Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen...Bla, Bla, Bla**_

_**Ahora a leer, espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**#3: Cambiando la perspectiva.**_

_Hola, Wally West._

* * *

Raven se había ido a acostar muy tarde, y no por haberse quedado meditando o leyendo, todo lo contrario el día anterior no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas por haberse quedado hablando con Kid Flash. Tuvieron una larga conversación, hablaron sobre sus pasados (claramente no se contaron todo sobre todo, aun eran unos desconocidos el uno para el otro), sobre sus gustos, y sobre sus aventuras. Averiguo que en realidad el velocista tiene una vida muy ajetreada, ya que a veces va a ayudar a Flash, vigila en ocasiones las ciudades del norte y el oeste, además de unas pequeñas ciudades en Francia y en España. Le conto que come grandes cantidades de comida para poder mantener correctamente sus poderes, y que en ocasiones hubiera deseado haber cursado correctamente la escuela y haber entrado en una universidad, aunque la vida que en este momento lleva, no le desagrada en lo absoluto, por lo que, en realidad no está arrepentido de la decisión que tomo.

Ella, como era de esperarse, fue la que menos participo en la conversación, la mayoría del tiempo se dedicó a escuchar. Aunque también le contó sobre algunos de sus gusto, le explico que ella realmente si comía, solo que normalmente su apetito aparece de noche. Le dijo vagamente sobre su entrenamiento mental y físico en Azarath, y su relación con la diosa de aquella dimensión, Azar. Le explico a profundidad los hecho de la batalla contra Trigón, y por qué sucedió; ya qué el pelirrojo al ser un titán honorario y no tener un lugar fijo donde quedarse, normalmente no se enteraba de alguna de las más relevantes hazañas del resto de sus compañeros.

En lo general fue una tarde y una noche tranquila, sin ningún villano que los molestara, e incluso el par de Titanes Este que habían llegado ayer de visita, no habían hecho acto de presencia, en este momento Raven dudaba de que aún se encontraran en la torre.

Y aunque la maga estaba realmente cansada, igual se levanta a la hora que acostumbraba, y se sorprendió de que no haya sido despertada prematuramente por Kid Flash. Y después de la rutina de todas las mañanas, se dirigió a la sala principal, a la cocina específicamente, y sorprendentemente al refrigerador. Tenía hambre ya que ayer no tuvo tiempo de comer. Pero al abrir el aparato electrodoméstico, sintió una gran decepción al no ver ni los grandes trozos de carne pertenecientes a Cyborg, ni el tofu de Chico Bestia, ni las bebidas energéticas que comenzó a comprar Robin; tan solo había una mísera manzana con una gran mordida hecha por el Chico Bestia, el verde al aburrirse de la fruta la arrojo al fondo del refrigerador, donde estuvo un mes pudriéndose hasta que esta mañana fue encontrada por la maga. Tenía tanta hambre que en este momento, incluso se hubiera alegrado de que Star le ofreciera algún bocadillo preparado por ella misma.

—Yo conozco un lugar donde podemos comer.

Raven se dio vuelta un tanto asustada, y sorprendida al no haber sentido la presencia del velocista. Sin duda la falta de alimento está haciéndole mal.

—Si quieres podemos ir—se acercó y tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, y su cara en las palmas de sus manos.

La de cabellos violetas, lo miro atentamente, dudando, pero su estómago le recordó que agonizaba de hambre, así que acepto la proposición de su compañero con un movimiento de cabeza.

Él le sonrió. Ella se quedó quieta esperando que él se moviera o dijera algo. Al notar que el chico no tenía intención de hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, hablo ella:

—¿Vamos?

—Es un lugar concurrido, lo ideal sería que no llamáramos la atención—dijo el velocista.

Ella alzo una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

—¿Tienes ropa de civil?—ella asintió—entonces ve a cambiarte. Y recuerda que hace frió afuera.

La violeta un poco dudosa comenzó a levitar hacia su habitación. Y como si fuera una adolescente común, abrió y reviso los cajones en busca de algo de vestir. Como le habían advertido que hacia frió afuera, así que se decidió por los botines, que había comprado hace ya mucho tiempo y jama había utilizado, estos tenían un tacón tan bajo que casi parecía que carecía de este; unos jeans ajustados junto con una blusa sencilla que le fueron regaladas por Star; y por ultimo un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, delgado pero abrigador.

Cuando vio que su vestuario estaba completo, se inspecciono en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del librero, y descubrió que aún le faltaba algo, se apresuró hacia los cajones abiertos y revolvió tratando de encontrar algo, no había nada. Y como si de pronto una idea brillante le viniera a la mente, se arrojó al suelo, levanto las sabanas de su cama, e inspecciono lo que había debajo de su lecho: papeles, libros que ella creyó haber perdido, y una peluca negra. La cogió. Se puso de pie, sacudió el objeto, y acercándose al espejo se lo acomodo sobre su cabellera lo mejor que pudo. Aquella peluca la había utilizado solo un par de veces, en algunas misiones que requerían pasar desapercibidas.

Estando, ahora sí, completamente lista, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin mucha prisa. Al llegar al salón vio a Kid Flash esperándola. Supo que era él porque era el único chico en la torre, a parte de ella; y también por su cabello pelirrojo, que ahora estaba más desordenado que cuando llevaba el traje rojo y amarillo; el cual ha sido cambiado por una campera, jeans, y zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Ahora si nos vamos?—pregunto Raven con monotonía.

—Claro—asintió el joven, y comenzó a acercarse a la maga, ella permanecía estática en su lugar, él en un movimiento rápido apareció a un lado de ella, y la cargo en brazos al estilo matrimonial—cierra los ojos…

La de ojos amatista no alcanzo a acatar la orden, porque al momento que el velocista dijo la última palabra, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Se afirmó fuertemente al cuello del muchacho, por miedo a caerse. Antes de lo previsto, ante ella se visualizó un callejón sin salida, y el chico empezó a detenerse suavemente. La deposito con suma delicadeza en el suelo, la soltó, pero ella se tambaleo y la volvió a afirmar por los hombros. Raven sintió arcadas, y las ganas de vomitar la invadieron. Estaba sorprendida ante el cambio brusco de escenario, y encontraba milagroso el hecho de que aun tuviera puesta su peluca.

—¿Estas bien?—la preocupación se hizo presente en la voz del velocista.

—Si—dijo la maga quitándole importancia al asunto. Comenzó a caminar saliendo del callejón.

Siguió caminando por la acera, pero se detuvo al momento de sentir la lejanía de la presencia de Kid Flash. Se dio la vuelta, y lo visualizo a las afueras del callejón.

La maga se quedó estática. Él le sonrió.

—Es por acá—el pelirrojo señalo hacia atrás con su pulgar.

La violeta se sonrojo levemente al comprender que había cometido un error. Avanzo hacia él. Kid Flash sonrió, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar.

La caminata fue en realidad muy tranquila. Raven mantenía vigilado cada movimiento de su compañero. Los cuales en realidad no eran muchos, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera y canturreaba una cancioncilla en voz muy baja, de vez en cuando miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle, pero casi siempre mantenía la vista fija en los escaparates de las tiendas, miraba con suma curiosidad cosas que para cualquier persona serian comunes, pero por su mirada, Raven suponía, que los objetos en exhibición le eran realmente sorprendentes, aunque antes los haya visto millones de veces más.

Sin darse cuenta, en el rostro de la maga, apareció una disimulada sonrisa.

El viento soplaba fuerte, y hacían volar las hojas secas, que como es costumbre, cada otoño cubre las calles de Jump City. Ambos jóvenes pararon su andanza al momento de llegar a su destino.

Kid Flash, abrió la puerta y dentro del local se escullo el sonido de una campanilla. Como buen caballero, le cedió el paso a su compañera, y ella se adentró en la tienda tímidamente.

—Bienvenida señorita—una muchacha de cabello corto y con delantal, la recibió—Bienvenido señor West.

—Hola Susy.

— ¿La mesa de siempre?

—Sí, por favor—respondió amablemente Kid Flash.

Siguieron avanzando, siguiendo ahora a la joven camarera. Tomaron asiento en una mesa circular, pequeña y con dos sillas exactas, en frente del ventanal que revelaba el exterior como un paisaje otoñal urbano, con las hojas secas volando al ritmo del viento, y personas caminando apuradas, yendo y viniendo de sus respectivos trabajos. Afuera parecía un mundo distinto, uno frio y ajetreado, muy diferente al pequeño local en donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes, en la estancia había un ambiente cálido, charlas animadas en cada mesa, y el agradable olor a café y galletas recién horneadas.

—En seguida les traigo el menú; señorita, señor West, con su permiso—la mesera se alejó dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Raven se sintió observada, dejo de ver el gran ventanal y dirigió sus ojos amatistas hacia su compañero, el cual la miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué me miras?—pregunto en un tono desafiante.

Él le sonrió.

—Porque eres linda. Me gusta mirar a las personas lindas. Hace tiempo que decidí no negarme a los placeres más simples de la existencia humana.

Ella levanto una ceja, incrédula ante la frase dicha por el muchacho.

Se estuvieron observando en silencio. Raven por un momento creyó ser capaz de contar cada una de las pecas que cubrían los pómulos de su acompañante, por un momento lo intento pero desistió de aquella tarea para observar sus ojos, que eran de un color celeste intenso, y no azules como había creído en un principio. A través de sus ojos pudo ver una curiosidad infantil por todo lo que había alrededor, y un deseo de aventura inexplicable.

—Aquí tienen—interrumpió la camarera dejando un par de menús sobre la mesita.

Los jóvenes le dieron un vistazo rápido, y ordenaron un par de cafés, unas galletas, y algunos pastelillos. Los cuales fueron traídos rápidamente por la muchacha de cabello corto.

—Gracias Susy—Kid Flash agradeció, y la muchacha se sonrojo y apuro el paso hacia la puerta para recibir a otro par de clientes.

Raven al mismo tiempo que el velocista, le dio un sorbo a su café.

El pelirrojo no había dejado de mirar a la camarera.

—Le gusto—dijo volteando a ver a la maga y dándole una mordida a un pastelillo.

Ella lo miro con pura incredulidad, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso, y respondiéndose inmediatamente, que no lo esta es tan solo puro egocentrismo.

—¿Señor West?—comento Raven al aire, sin esperar ninguna explicación en realidad.

—Wallace Rudolph West, o Wally West, como te sea más simple—dijo dando otro sorbo a su café—… y ¿a ti como te debo llamar cuando estemos vestidos de civil?

—Roth, Rachel Roth…—dijo no muy convencida, ya que entre su equipo nadie había compartido sus respectivos nombres.

—Rachel—dijo lentamente—es lindo.

La chica se sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido, se llevó una galleta hacia la boca, y observo a través del ventanal.

...

Volvieron a la torre igual que como salieron, en menos de unos cinco segundos ya estaban en la Torre. Raven se tambaleo, y flash la afirmo por los hombros. Cuando la chica se estabilizo, el pelirrojo la soltó. Caminaron hasta los sofás donde estaban el par de Titanes Este que ayer habían venido de visita. Ambos se pusieron de pie, quedando a la altura de los héroes de Jump City.

—Fuimos al mercado y compramos algunos víveres…—comento Abeja—ahora debemos irnos, hay mucho trabajo en Iron City.

—Adiós—dijo Speedy, sacudiendo la mano en forma de despedida. Y salió por la puerta principal, junto con su líder.

La cuervo se arrojó sobre el sofá, como casi nunca lo hace. El velocista tomo asiento junto a ella, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Raven tenía una pregunta que quería hacerle. Pero no se atrevía a formularla. La verdad es que más que una pregunta suya, era un rumor que se había formulado hacía ya un par de años, cuando lucharon contra la Hermandad del Mal.

—¿Tú y Jinx…?—soltó sin darse cuenta, la verdad fue un impulso. Pero al momento que se dio cuenta de su pregunta, giro su rostro.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sabes, no eres la primera que me pregunta eso—Raven lo miro a los ojos—sí, ella me acompaño a la batalla porque era mi novia.

—¿Era?

—Sí, terminamos hace un mes y algunas semanas—la tristeza se hizo ver en aquellos orbes celestes—pero fue lo mejor—una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios—ella está en una universidad, siempre quiso terminar sus estudios. Yo estaba realizando un par de misiones. Ninguno tenía tiempo, y la relación simplemente se deterioró.

—Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado—la maga bajo la cabeza, avergonzada por haber hecho que el pelirrojo recordara, la verdad era que podía sentir su tristeza sin ni siquiera utilizar sus poderes empáticos.

—No te preocupes, en algún momento debía hablar de mis problemas, ¿cierto?

—Creo…que tienes razón—le concedió un poco dudosa.

—Voy a entrenar.

El muchacho se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

La de ojos amatistas lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo. Y se sorprendió de que en tan solo una mañana, sus pensamientos sobre aquel velocista hubieran cambiado de una mareta tan drástica. _"No es un mal chico, pero sigue siendo un idiota"._

_**Bueno este ha sido el tercer capítulo. Creo que he ido mejorando un poquito. De apoco me he ido dando cuenta de que esta parejita no avanzara rápido, pero trato de agilizar las cosas.**_

_***La camarera se llama Susy en honor a mi gatita que todas las mañana me despierta pidiéndome comida.**_

_**Ahora a los que no les puedo agradecer por interno sus comentarios:**_

_**+assassinsdark: lo sé, y te pido perdón por la trama anterior, pero espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**_

_**+mileale: gracias por comentar. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo espero que te guste.**_

_**+Lala: Si, hay muy poquitas historias sobre ellos y por eso quise hacer este fic, y también planeo hacer otro de ellos en el futuro.**_

_**+xDIIRoomii: bueno gracias por comentar, aquí está el capítulo y espero que te agrade.**_

_**Saludos, Besitos y Abrazos!**_


	4. Enfermedades rápidas

**Bueno, aquí el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste, y también que me dejen sus Reviews para saber qué es lo que opinas sobre el fic. Si hay algún error, por favor háganmelo saber.**

**Perdonen por las demoras en la actualización.**

***Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**

**Ahora a Leer.**

**#4: Enfermedades rápidas**

_Y preocupaciones innecesarias._

Los Titanes Este, habían sido muy amables al ir a comprar provisiones, pero viviendo con quien vive, Raven no se sorprendió de ver el refrigerador casi vacío. Se alejó de la nevera, y se dirigió hacia una fuente, donde había un montón de frutas acomodadas precariamente. Tomo una al azar, y se la llevo delicadamente a la boca. Miro de reojo el ventanal, antes de tele transportarse de la oscuridad del salón, a la oscuridad de su habitación.

Se dejó caer pesadamente, sobre su cama.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche; la luz alumbraba precariamente su regazo. Un grueso libro envuelto en energía negra floto desde el librero, hasta las piernas de la chica. Se abrió en la primera página, y la maga comenzó a leer. No le molestaba el hecho de no tener buena iluminación, todo lo contrario, quizás sea el hecho de tener sangre demoniaca o por la simple costumbre, sea como sea, podía distinguir perfectamente la forma que tomaba la tinta sobre las hojas.

Mientras lentamente se iba perdiendo en la fantasía escrita, también sus ojos se iban haciendo más pesados. Pronto se quedó dormida.

La alarma sonó interrumpiendo el sueño de la maga. La cual se resistió a abrir los ojos. Incluso se giró sobre el colchón, con la intensión de seguir con su sueño, el cual recién acababa de conciliar. Pero como la maga ya había anticipado, escucho la puerta de su habitación estrellarse contra el suelo, y sintió una ventisca de aire recorrer la habitación;

—¡Hay un incendio en el centro…Vamos, Rae, no se va a apagar solo!

La heroína sintió como jalaban sus sabanas, como consecuencia ella salió prácticamente volando, cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, y para rematar, el grueso libro que estaba leyendo, cayó e incluso revoto, sobre su cabeza.

La peli violeta se puso de pie de un brinco, un poco mareada por el golpe, y por no haber tenido un sueño placentero. Con un paso lento e inseguro, ya que se tambaleaba levemente; recogió su capa del suelo (ya que se la había sacado antes de recostarse sobre la cama), se la coloco con un movimiento perezoso. Comenzó a caminar con paso de muerto, hacia su compañero, él la miraba expectante, cruzado de brazos a la altura de su pecho, y a la vez golpeando con sus dedos su bíceps, dando a demostrar que estaba realmente impaciente. Se acercó a ella en menos de un respiro, la levanto sin dificultad alguna, y se la coloco al hombro, como si fuera un saco de verduras.

La maga no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, en menos de lo esperado, Kid Flash la había arrojado despreocupadamente sobre el frio pavimento. Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie, al sentir el raro ambiente, el aire viciado, los gritos de la gente, y la rara mezcla de una fría mañana de otoño y el calor que despendía el edificio en llamas. Miro de reojo a su compañero que se encontraba hablando con la desesperada multitud. Al parecer el velocista, sintió la mirada inquisitiva de ella, giro levemente la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos representaban seguridad, a la vez que su sonrisa irradiaba adrenalina.

El velocista se adentró en las llamas, y cada tres segundos salía con alguno de los habitantes que no habían alcanzado a escapar con anterioridad. La maga tratando de no quedarse atrás en la misión, expulso su energía repitiendo continuamente su mantra. Raven observo rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando algún objeto que la auxiliara en esta situación. A unos pasos de ella, visualizo un grifo, con una descarga de energía lo mando a volar, dejando a un gran chorro de agua desafiando momentáneamente la gravedad, para luego caer y mojar la acera.

Repitió nuevamente el hechizo, para crear una gran esfera de energía negra que estaba repleta de agua. Con mucho esfuerzo lo elevo sobre su cabeza, y sobre los edificios. No sabía en qué momento habían llegado la policía y los bomberos. Espero unos segundos, y en el momento en que los mencionados últimamente dispusieron sus implementos para apagar el fuego, Raven dejo que toda el agua contenida callera sobre el edificio en llamas. Apagando el incendio y mojando los alrededores, y a la gente que rodeaba el lugar.

La multitud giro, y Raven sintió las miradas clavadas en ella, denotando reproche.

—¿Rae, no tenías una idea más practica?—Kid Flash apareció a un lado de la maga, y expreso con palabras, lo que el gentío trataba con miradas.

Raven lo miro de reojo; estaba todo mojado, tenía el cabello aplastado y pegado a la frente. El traje que ya era ajustado, ahora estaba medio traslucido, y marcaba con detalle cada uno de los músculos del velocista.

—Hmp—respondió la peli lavanda a la pregunta anterior. Luego empezó a caminar.

Kid Flash se sacudió el cabello con una mano, y empezó a caminar junto a su compañera.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la pizzería—respondió sin mirarlo.

—¿Tienes dinero?—el pelirrojo la inspecciono de pie a cabeza, incrédulo.

—No.

—¿Y cómo piensas pagar?

—Hay una pizzería, en la que nos hacen descuento por ser héroes.

—¿Eso no es corrupción?—pregunto el ojiceleste, levantado un poco el tono de voz.

—Quieres comer, ¿sí o no?—contrataco la de ojos amatistas, mirándolo desafiante.

El muchacho miro, pensativo, el pavimento, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su estómago.

—Está bien, vamos—accedió, no muy convencido.

El trayecto fue silencioso; o al menos lo fue por parte de Raven, ya que el velocista comentaba cosas, que ella no escuchaba porque no tenía intención de hacerlo. Se podría decir que su mente estaba en otro lado, y sus pies se movían casi por inercia, ya que conocía el camino de memoria. Sentía como la presencia del muchacho, alteraba la suya propia. Era una sensación, incomoda, pero reconfortante. Aun a un metro de distancia, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el pelirrojo.

La maga salió de su ensimismamiento al momento de ver las puertas del restaurant frente a ella. Al ingresar se dirigió a las escaleras, seguida por el joven; la maga llego a la terraza y se instaló en la misma mesa que acostumbraba a utilizar junto con el resto del equipo. Un muchacho con uniforme llego a pedir la orden, y en poco tiempo, la pizza y un par de bebidas, estaban sobre la mesa.

—Rae, ¿te sucede algo?, te veo un poco distraída.

La mencionada no se dignó a responder, tan solo se acercó un pequeño trozo de pizza a la boca, y lo degusto con suma delicadeza. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida. Después apoyo su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, e ignoro el alimento.

Comenzó a vagar en su mente. Aunque la verdad no pensaba en nada, y aunque tenía su vista fija en los edificios que la rodeaban, no miraba nada en realidad. Se podría decir que estaba en un estado de meditación ¿pero sobre qué?, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba segura que tenía algo ver con el pelirrojo. El cual la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos celestes, y su cabello rojizo aun húmedo. Masticaba un poco asqueado la pizza, tenía un leve sonrojo que apenas se podía ver por debajo de la máscara.

Raven nunca lo había visto sonrojado. Tampoco lo había visto asqueado por culpa de algún alimento, incluso lo había visto comer, por voluntad propia, los platillos que había preparado Starfire con anterioridad.

La amatista, en un impulso acerco el dorso de su mano a la frente del joven, y comprobó, con preocupación, que la temperatura del joven no es normal.

—…Tienes fiebre…—murmuro.

—Si estoy enfermo es por tu culpa, fue tu idea apagar el incendio de tal forma—le reprocho, en un intento fallido de sonar indignado.

La maga recito su mantra, y sin preocuparse por la paga de su comida, se tele transporto a la sala principal de la torre. Él sentado en el sofá, ella, en frente de cuclillas sobre la alfombra, aun apoyando su mano en su frente.

—No te preocupes Rae, en un par de horas se me pasara, mi metabolismo es rápido—le aseguro con una sonrisa confiada. Que en realidad a Raven la daba desconfianza.

Se tele transporto rápidamente a su habitación, se dirigió deprisa al librero, tomo todos los libros que hablaban sobre hechizos, y volvió a la sala. Al volver estaba todo como lo había dejado, a excepción de que el enfermo estaba tendido a lo largo del sofá, se acomodó en el suelo en posición de loto, y empezó a hojear los libros uno por uno.

—¿Qué haces, Rae?—pregunto con sus ojos cerrados, y con un rubor enfermo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—…Sé que hay un hechizo para bajar la fiebre…—murmuro.

—Te dije que no te preocupes, se me pasara en unas horas—No obtuvo respuesta. Y tampoco siguió insistiendo, porque, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados estaba seguro de que su compañera seguía leyendo.

Así pasaron más de media hora, en un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el cambio de hojas. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió.

—…Rae…

—¿Hmp?

—Ya no es necesario, ya se me paso—Raven giro a verlo, un poco desconcertada, y allí estaba, sin su máscara, sonriente como siempre y comiendo un paquete de papas fritas que ella estaba segura que no tenía hace un momento.

—…¿Cómo?...—soltó en un murmuro.

—Te dije que mi metabolismo es rápido.

La maga se puso de pie, rodeo el sofá siendo perseguida por la mirada atenta del corredor; y aunque debía admitir que sentía cierta incomodidad, encontraba agradable la atención, y no se preocupó por acelerar el paso.

—Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo—dijo, olvidando sus libros, y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

—¡No exageres, además fue tu idea volver a la torre y buscar el bendito hechizo!—grito no muy seguro de haber sido escuchado—...además, no termine de comer mi pizza.

Rebusco entre los cojines y cuando hallo el control remoto, encendió el televisor, y comenzó a pasar los canales, buscando algo entretenido.

—¡RAE, TE VES LINDA CUANDO TE PREOCUPAS!—volvió a gritar, esta vez asegurándose de que fuera oído—…se ve linda cuando se preocupa por mi…

**Okey, este fue el capítulo, fue cortito porque ando sin mucha imaginación. Por favor dejen Reviewsitos que son el motor de mi imaginación :3**

**+mileale: qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que también te guste este.**

**+Lala: gracias por comentar, sobre mis fics en el futuro, solo puedo decir que tengo muchas cosas en la mente. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**+assassinsdark: sobre el lemmon, aun no estoy muy segura, y si llegara a poner creo que sería entre los últimos capítulos. Te aseguro que trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**


	5. El odioso color celeste

**Perdón por la demora, abajo están mis explicaciones. Disfruten de la lectura**

***Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**#5: El odioso color Celeste.**_

_De brochazos y pinturas._

* * *

La Torre parecía muerta, los pasillos estaban desiertos, la luz que entraba por las ventanas alumbraba perfectamente las habitaciones. Ningún movimiento. Ningún sonido perturbaba la calma. Excepto el suave rose de unas livianas pisadas, y las ondulaciones de una capa oscura en movimiento. Unos ojos amatistas miraban atentamente, las placas en las puertas. _" Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia"_ Leyó.

Calma. Silencio.

Ninguna ráfaga de viento y polvo, nadie corriendo; apareciendo por aquí o por allá, sin que ella pudiera sentir con anticipación aquella presencia acercándose. Sentía soledad, paz. Se sentía bien. Se dirigió a su habitación. Tomo el espejo que estaba sobre su cómoda, y salió levitando en dirección a la azotea. Al llegar allí, mirando al mar, tomo posición de loto, cerrando sus hermosos ojos, juntando las manos con el espejo entre ellas; comenzó a recitar un mantra.

"_Azarath,…Mithion,…Zinthos"_

Al abrir los ojos ya estaba en un lugar diferente. Butacas de terciopelo rojo, resaltaba en el verde pastizal; el cielo estaba sublimemente despejado, y de un intenso color celeste.

"_Celeste_" murmuro.

—Hola, Raven—una copia de la nombrada, vestida en tonos verdes, aterrizo junto a ella, y golpeo amistosamente su hombro.

—Buenos días—saludo otra, con capa amarilla y lentes de marcos gruesos; y paso calmo.

—Hola, Rae, hola—llego dando brinquitos, la chica que se autodenominaba: Felicidad o en ocasiones Alegría. Aferrada a su capa, y mareada por tanto movimiento, estaba otra clon, vestida de con leotardo gris.

—Hola—saludo Timidez. Luego de aquel tenue susurro, se escondió nuevamente detrás de Alegría.

Raven, la original, aun miraba el cielo, del maravilloso mundo que se había vuelto su mente. Ajena a los saludos.

"_Sin nubes. Celeste…Celeste_" seguía murmurando.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Raven?—pregunto Inteligencia.

La maga la ignoro.

—¿Raven que haces aquí?—pregunto nuevamente.

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar mi propia mente?—pregunto a la defensiva, había salido bruscamente de su meditación sobre el color celeste.

—Tranquila—dijo al mismo tiempo que Timidez se aferraba más a la capa rosa y comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Qué sucedió con este lugar?—pregunto la mitad demonio, mirando a los alrededores.

—Remodelamos—dijo la verde mientras flexionaba—¿te gusta?

—Esta…está bien.

Rápida e inesperadamente, se encontraban todas tomado té de hierbas sentadas en las butacas aterciopeladas. Raven y sus emociones tomaron asiento en forma circular, con ella a la cabecera, aunque, muy notoriamente había una silla vacía.

—Rae—llamo su atención Felicidad—ella ahora come con nosotras.

—¿Maldad?—se alteró, haciendo que el cielo momentáneamente se oscureciera.

—No, Rae, la…otra—dijo sonriendo.

—¿Quién?

—No nos ha dicho su nombre—contesto la de capa amarilla.

—¿De qué color es su capa?

—Según ella, cambia dependiendo de la situación—respondió Alegría.

—¿De qué color esta ahora?

—Azul,…no,…se parece, pero es más claro.

—Celeste—completo, quitándole importancia, Inteligencia.

"Odio ese color" pensó Raven. Aunque eso no era verdad. La mayoría de sus emociones son muy redondeadas. Se siente feliz o enojada, y en ocasiones triste. Y la extraña molestia que siente respecto a aquel color, ella lo asocia al enojo ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? No puede ser nada más complicado, porque de pronto comenzó a sentirlo, y ya lleva casi una semana y media con aquel malestar, como ella lo llama. Con el ceño fruncido, mirando atentamente la taza de té que no le sabía a nada, no noto cuando sus personalidades comenzaron a hacer alboroto.

—¡Raven, viene!—chillo Alegria.

—¿Quién?

—Más vale que salgas de aquí ya…

Raven pestaño, desconcertada. Las cosas a su alrededor se diluían y la voz de la chica de la capa verde se iba haciendo cada vez más difusa.

**[…]**

Raven abrió los ojos para volver a su realidad. El mar seguía frente a ella, y el espejo entre sus manos. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era aquella mano sobre su hombro, cálida, y más grande que la de ella. Se sobresaltó y se apartó rápidamente.

—Tranquila, soy yo.

Giro, y nuevamente el color celeste, tan solo que esta ves enmarcado por pestañas largas y claras, casi transparentes; un rostro cubierto de algunas pecas, y cabello rojizo.

Ella lo miro atenta, esperando. Pero él solo sonrió, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo en un tono monótono y tajante.

—Ayuda.

**[…]**

Hace bastante tiempo que Raven no estaba en esta habitación. Tan solo dos veces; la primera, la ves en la que le fue dispuesta a Terra; y la segunda, cuando, por la puerta entreabierta vio como entre Robin y Cyborg, la pintaban de blanco. Y ahora está aquí nuevamente, de pie, entre cajas y maletas, con su entrañable capa arrojada sobre la cama, que está junto al closet, y con una brocha en la mano. Que situación tan inimaginable, pero, aunque se había negado, y la hayan llevado a rastras, ya estaba metida en esto.

Kid Flash, le sonrió, mientras habría uno de los tres botes de pintura. El olor inundo la habitación. Y la maga se preguntó para que tanta pintura, si con solo uno de esos—eran de diez litros—alcanzaba para todas las paredes. Ya que tampoco eran tantas paredes, porque la más amplia, era remplazada por un gran ventanal de donde se podía vigilar todos y cada uno de los movimientos del mar.

El velocista hundió su brocha en el espeso líquido, y con movimientos rápidos y casi invisibles, comenzó a pintar. La pintura salpicaba, y se fundía con su traje, porque eran del mismo color: amarillo. Pero él no se inmutaba, quizás tampoco se daba cuenta, porque había girado su rostro para observar a la mitad demonio, y hablar de trivialidades.

—Sabes, Rae, creo que deberíamos pintar toda la torre—dijo—¿de qué color es tu habitación?

¿Su habitación? No lo sabía, al igual que esta se la habían entregado en blanco, ella la había elegido sin ventana, y la había pintado de un tono oscuro. Tampoco tenía mucha iluminación, y si la tenía, ella procuraba no usarla.

—Azul— dijo un color al azar.

El pelirrojo no pregunto más. Dejo de pintar, y se acercó a su compañera. Ella soltó un sonoro bufido, como de risa contenida. El muchacho tenía media cara pintada de amarillo.

—¿Qué sucede, Rae?

—Nada—negó también con la cabeza.

Raven se agacho, y mojo su brocha con la pintura amarilla. Se acercó a la pared que ya había sido empezada a pintar, pero por el lado opuesto. Él la imito. Él sonreía, mientras con pinceladas frenéticas, se iba acercando más al centro de la pared, y por consecuencia más a ella.

De pronto las carcajadas se hicieron presente por parte del pelirrojo, al igual que las miradas cómplices. La calidez lleno la habitación, y las conversaciones en susurros también. Por el ventanal se veía como el atardecer se hizo presente, anaranjado el lugar. La maga se arto del no avanzar nada con brochazos. Con magia saco el resto de pintura, lo estrello y esparció por la pared. Ya estaba listo, una de tres.

—Rae, eso no es justo—dijo Wally, haciendo un pequeño puchero fingido.

Kid Flash abrió otro bote de pintura, lo tomo con un brazo como si fuera una bolsa de plumas. Y con movimientos invisibles, pinto la pared en la que estaba la puerta mecánica. Ante la atenta mirada amatista. Dos de tres.

Con el mismo bote también pinto la pared faltante. Tres de Tres.

Todo estaba perfecto, el sol se ocultaba lentamente, la pintura se secaba perfectamente. Wally se agacho abrió el frasco restante de pintura. Baño su brocha.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto Raven, calmada e ingenuamente.

De un momento a otro, ella ya estaba afirmada por la cintura por un fuerte brazo. Y Kid Flash, con pinceladas delicadas, suaves, y pausadas, comenzó a pintar el rostro de la maga. Con sus movimientos, parecía no querer dañar el rostro de su compañera. Pero con los celestes ojos brillando, y con unas sonoras carcajadas, y apretando más el pequeño cuerpo de la maga contra el suyo, siguió con su cometido.

Raven forcejeo, sin utilizar sus poderes, y sin querer soltarse en realidad. Al separarse finalmente del velocista, se acercó a la pintura y hundió sus manos en esta, luego, juguetonamente paso sus extremidades por el rostro de su compañero.

Él rio. Ella lo miro atenta, y secretamente, sonrió.

En una interminable pelea, la pintura se agotó, al igual que las carcajadas, y al igual que el atardecer. Momentáneamente se quedaron a oscuras, Raven sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba, y era depositada gentilmente en el suelo. Cuando la iluminación artificial volvió a alumbrar. Ambos estaban en el suelo, cerca, mirándose, sonriéndose.

Ojos celestes y amatistas, enfrentándose.

Sucios, y felices.

Y Raven aunque no estaba muy segura de ello, en aquel momento, algo nuevo y desconocido, había terminado de crecer en ella.

* * *

**Lo se :( fue horrible, corto y tardío. Pero ya prepare mi escusa: inesperadamente Salí de vacaciones, volví un viernes, el sábado fui a comprar mi uniforme y útiles, y el lunes entre a clases, tuve cinco pruebas (una por día) el sábado comenzó a escribirla, y hoy domingo la publico.**

**Pido disculpas por no haber podido responder su comentarios, y por cuestiones de tiempo, lamento que tampoco poder responderles en el futuro.**

**Pero dejen reviews, que son _"el motor de mi imaginación"_**

**Si hay algún error, o algo que no comprendan, avísenme.**

**Gracias de antemano por leer. Y saludos, besos y abrazos.**

**.-Lissy Scarlett**


End file.
